Awakened
by Kim Zuki
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Cerita masalalu Seokjin dan Namjoon. Seokjin yang belum moveon dan Namjoon yang sudah menikah #Namjin #JinV


Cast

KIM SEOKJIN

KIM NAMJOON

.

..

...

...

Aku membuka mata ku dan merasakan sensasi geli yang aku kenal, si manis kucing ku sedang membangunkan ku sambil menjilati wajah. Aku menyingkirkan nya pelan berusaha membuat ia tidur kembali tapi tentu sana usaha ku sia-sia meskipun masih jam 4 pagi tentu saja ia sudah tidak ingin memejamkan matanya lagi dan berharap aku akan bangun dan mengajaknya bermain, tentu saja itu tidak mungkin aku beneran-benar mengantuk dan jam sembilan nanti aku harus ke kampus bertemu dengan dosen pembimbing ku. Aku baru semester 4 saat ini dan untuk memilih matakuliah pilihan aku harus berkonsultasi dengan dosen pembimbing ku terlebih dahulu.

Aku diam tercenung merasa perasaan ini datang kembali mimpi ku semalam benar di luar dugaan ku. Aku memimpikan mantan kekasih ku yang sudah menikah. Bisa kah ia di bilang mantan kekasih ketika kami tidak pernah memiliki hubungan seperti pacaran? Kami hanya saling tahu dan memahami kalau masing-masing dari kami saling menyayangi dengan sangat. Sampai pada satu ketika aku mendengar kabar bahwa ia sudah bertunangan dengan wanita lain. Aku hancur tentu saja dengan bodohnya aku percaya dengan kata-katanya.

Ternyata aku menjadi selingkuhannya selama ini dan aku berani sumpah bahwa aku tidak tahu kalau Namjoon sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku merasa frustasi hari itu tiga tahun yg lalu aku masih ingat aku berusaha menjauh dan tidak menghubunginya lagi memutuskan kontak dengannya. Dan dengan bodohnya aku kembali kepadanya setelah beberapa bulan kemudian. Aku berpura-pura bodoh tidak tau kalau ia sudah bertunangan aku berfikir mungkin itu semua hanya sesaat dan berharap Namjoon kembali pada ku, tapi pada kenyataannya semua itu mustahil ketika aku melihat sns tunangan kalau mereka sudah mulai mempersiapkan segala hal tentang pernikahan mereka. Tentu saja saat itu aku lebih hancur dari sebelumnya sangat hancur dan tidak tau harus apa lagi. Anggap saja aku jahat sudah memaksakan kehendak ku selama ini.

Sampai pada suatu waktu kami bertemu dan membicarakan semuanya

"Jin dengarkan aku dulu aku mohon"

"aku mendengarkan mu di sini dengan baik oppa" aku duduk di hadapannya

"kau tau? Aku sangat ingin dengan mu benar-benar aku jujur dari dalam lubuk hatiku" aku diam tidak berkata apapun

"keadaan Jinseok yang membuat ku seperti ini kalau bisa aku ingin membawa mu kabur saja dari sini"

"kalau gitu bawa aku pergi, tidak apa aku meninggalkan apa pun yg aku punya di sini kita bisa memulainya kembali dari awal di tempat lain"

"tidak semudah itu, hey sayang lihat ke sini"

"aku tau semuanya tidak mungkin oppa aku sadar" jawab ku sambil menggeleng

"kita terpisah oleh tembok yg bakan aku sendiri tidak bisa menembusnya meskipun kita sedekat ini. Maafkan aku Jinseok maafkan aku sungguh. Jangan pernah menangis lagi karna aku jangan pernah menangis lagi karna hubungan kita berakhir seperti ini dan selalu ingat pesan ku. Gunakan hati mu jangan memilih suatu jalan karna keadaan aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengalami apa yang aku alami. Cukup aku saja, berjanji lah kepadaku Jinseok" aku mengangguk mengiya kan.

Setelahnya kami tidak pernah berhubungan lagi tidak pernah saling bertukar pesan atau saling menghubungi meskipun 2 bulan sebelum Namjoon menikah ia mengirim ku pesan, aku sekuat tenaga untuk menghiraukannya dan aku berhasil sampai saat ini. Sampai pagi ini pun 2 taun setelah mereka menikah dan aku masih memimpikannya dia hadir di mimpi ku tanpa aku minta. Padahal sebelumnya pun aku sudah tidak pernah memikirkannya lagi Namjoon sudah manikah dan memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang cantik sungguh Namjoon sekali dan dari kabar yang aku dapat mereka sedang merencanakan menambah momongan lagi.

Lucu sekali ya ketika mereka sudah memulai kehidupan yang baru dengan bahagia. Aku di sini masih sendiri bekerja dan kuliah belum sampai terfikir untuk menyusul mereka meresmikan hubungan dengan kekasih ku. Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih Taehyung namanya ia benar-benar laki-laki baik yang pernah aku temui yang aku pilih dengan hati ku saat menolak lamaran dari mantan kekasih ku yang berada di Jepang. Seperti pesan terakhir yang di sampaikan Namjoon kalau aku harus mengikuti kata hati ku. Aku cukup bahagia dengan apa yang aku miliki sekarang dengan Taehyung di samping ku, kami maju melangkah menuju masa depan kami bersama-sama meskipun di dalam hatiku mungkin saja masih ada tempat untuk Namjoon yang belum sepenuhnya tergantikan Taehyung.

Aku memejamkan mataku kembali berharap ketika bangun nanti kenang tentang Namjoon sudah ku lupakan sepenuhnya.

END

YO YO YO aku balik dengan ff baru

Cuma oneshoot dan di bikin cuma setengah jam karena tiba-tiba kepikiran mau bikin cerita ini. Review nya aku tunggu kalo banyak yang suka aku lanjut jadi multichapter wkkwkwk buat yg nunggu cerita I will Protecting you sungguh deh aku masih belom ada ide buat lanjutnya kalo ada yg punya ide boleh pm pm dan bisa aku tambahin di Chapter yg baru setengah jadi.

Pokoknya review jangan lupa


End file.
